The Race Against Time, A Multiple Universal Threat
by TelevisionGamer
Summary: When time freezes in his world, Francis needs to go and stop the wicked that caused his and many other worlds to be frozen in time. But he's going to need some help. Read as Francis goes from universe to universe in an attempt to save everybody and anybody from the clutches of Cath Omelivod's rule.


**I won't own anyhting in this story except for Francis and Cath Omelivod. Credit of who owns the character or world will be mentioned in the chapter they debut in.**

A teenage boy in high school was typing up an essay for one of his classes. He was tall and thin, and had blond hair and eyes that were blue. He wore a red T-shirt, dark blue jeans and sneakers. The room was quiet, because it was his school's library. "I need to finish this essay and print it before next period" He grumbled as he typed furiously.

Suddenly, he heard a car crash along with screaming. "What the heck is going on out there" Francis asked as he walked up to a nearby window, where some students were already watching the aftermath of an event.

In between two cars was some sort of man. He seemed too tall for a human, looking almost as tall as a minivan. He wore ancient clothing that resembled armor. He also a helmet that was black, matching his armor. A woman climbed out of her minivan dazed and struggled to open the back door. The strange man jumped on to the top of the minivan.

He spoke in a deep voice that gave shivers down many people's backs, "Puny life forms of this world! I am Cath Omelivod! You world shall be the first to fall under my domain. You are all honored of being the first planet which shall be under my ruling." The mother finally got the door opened and grabbed her child and ran as fast as she could, running to an ambulance that just pulled up.

Two police cars pulled up sirens flashing. Two cops got out of each car and pointed their guns at the threat. "Freeze!" One of the cops said.

"Fine, you can freeze" Omelivod said. The four cops shot one bullet, but each bullet stopped in midair. The air around the bullets were lacking of color

Civilians ran away in fear. "Keep firing men!" One of the cops yelled freezing as his fellow officers did halfway between his sentence. The colorless air spread and anything the air touched seemed to get suck, frozen in time. Civilians stopped running and seemed much like statues. Omelivod smirked and disappeared

"What the" Francis said backing away from the window.

"What in the world is going on?" Asked one of his classmates before being held in suspension.

Francis backed away from the dull colored area. He picked up a book and threw it as hard as he could. The book stopped in midair and the air seemed to continue.

* * *

Suddenly, everything changed. Francis looked around not seeing a library that was stuck on grayscale and pause. The room he was in gave him an eerie feeling, one that you got when you were in a haunted house. The walls were surrounded by clocks and screens of all sizes.

A ghost hovered in front of him. It had light blue skin and red eyes. It didn't have any legs and wore a dark purple robe. For some reason, he had what resembled a clock on his chest. He wore gloves and held some sort of staff.

"Okay, I have to be dreaming" Francis said to himself. "Cartoon characters are not real"

Clockwork spoke, "Maybe not in your universe, but there are many universes that are existent."

"So? What the hell am I doing here?" Francis asked confused.

"You are the only person who can defeat the new threat that destroyed your world" Clockwork stated. He turned much older. "And you need to rescue people from other worlds from similar fates to those of your friends and family"

"This is a perfect day, all my loved ones are gone and cartoons are real. What's next? I have some sort of super powers or that they freak is my long-lost relative or something?" Francis asked.

"You are the only hope for your loved ones, along with many civilians. This watch will allow you to travel to world which are in attack and back to a domain that is ou

* * *

tside of his reach"

A golden watch appeared on Francis' left wrist. Even though it was golden, it was irritating or cold. The was a button where the time would have been, and it was a silver color. "Okay, I need to be dreaming"

"Just press the button and you shall be taken to your base where most of the people you rescued will be or a world that needs your help."Clockwork explained.

"But why are you helping me?" Francis asked.

"I knew you were going to be rescued by me and Omelivod has messed with the balance of time, therefore I have to intervene" Clockwork explained.

"Fine, I'm going to humor you, but nothing is going to happen" Francis said pressing the silver button. Suddenly, a small portal appeared and sucked him in. "I could walk into the portal, you do know that, right?" He asked the ghost.

"If you and your allies are close to being stuck in for both an entirety and less than a millisecond, it might be useful" Clockwork stated as Francis was sucked into the portal and blacked out.

* * *

Cath Omelivod was sitting in his own world, on a throne watching worlds get frozen in time. "Your evilness" A small rodent like person wearing light brown armor, "Why don't you destroy the worlds? You are more than enough powerful to do that"

Omelivod looked at the rodent minion, "Because I want to rule the universes, not destroy them, also if I freeze time, then no life forms from different worlds can team up and stop me. Now, get out and let me watch these creatures run in fear"

* * *

**Well, it looks like Francis is going to start his journey in an attempt to stop Omelivod. What world will be next? I'm not telling you.**

**Clockwork is owned by Nickelodeon and Butch Hartman. **


End file.
